She is my yeojachingu!
by danhobak98
Summary: Yeoja mungil berisi yang mengaku sangat menyukai anjing tetapi paling takut dengan anjing, lebih kearah 'clown fanatic' dibanding apapun, hobi nangis dan sangat menggemaskan. Itulah YEOJACHINGU ku. :D KyuMin! GenderSwitch. fem!Min, Male!Kyu. ONESHOT! semua Kyuhyun POV! DLDR!


She is my YEOJACHINGU!

ll Author :: danhobak98 ll

Warning : GenderSwitch, typo, Out Of Character (for Sungmin), etc.

Note :: All from Kyuhyun POV's, Kyuhyun and Sungmin punya SMEntertainment. Jiwanya milik mereka sendiri. Hati mereka milik KyuMin Shippers #tambah ngawur. DLDR!

**Tokoh :: **

**Sungmin , yeoja (18 tahun)**– bayangkan ming yang pas di foto teaser Sexy Free & Single. Yang mirip putri bunga~

**Kyuhyun, namja (16 tahun)** –bayangkan Kyukyu yang pas di MV Sexy free & Single.

.

.

.

If you don't like this fiction, then, don't read this fiction!

"Kyunnie~! "

Teriakan membahana itu terdengar dari luar apartemenku. Dan, _hell ya_! Aku sedang berada di kamar mandi yang notabene terletak di pojok belakang apartemenku. Tetapi teriakan itu masih terdengar dengan jelas oleh telingaku?

"Kyunnie~! Buka pintunya dong! "

'Ah.. teriakan itu.. suaranya terdengar familiar.. seperti suara.. nae Bunnyming..? tunggu? Apa nae bunnyming yang sedari tadi berteriak gila-gilaan di depan apartemenku?' ucapku dalam hati.

Kemudian dengan cepat aku membuka pintu apartemenku. Mataku terbelalak selebar yang aku bisa.

" Kyunnie! Lama sekali.. kan panas !"

ucap gadis yang sekarang berada didepanlu. Ya, tanpa ditebak pun kalian semua pasti akan tau siapa dia. Ya.. dia adalah Lee Sungmin. Kekasihku. Yeojachingu ku. Kami sudah menjalani hubungan ini selama beberapa bulan. Kalau dihitung.. uhm… sudah 6 bulan. Dan hubungan ini tidak semudah yang orang-orang pikirkan atau yang biasa di film-film. Hanya percintaan biasa tanpa bumbu rumit sedikitpun.

Kalau aku dan nae bunnyming sangat susah dalam menjalani hubungan ini. Terkesan rumit memang. Tetapi setelah masalah itu terselesaikan, kami pun langsung sadar. ' coba seperti ini dari awal! Kan jadi nggak perlu bertengkar! ' begitu biasanya kalimat yang keluar dari bibir kami bersamaan.

Lucu? Hahaha. Bagimu, tidak bagiku.

" Kyunnie~ coba lihat.. tadi Minnie kesini membawa apa~"

ucapnya ceria. Duh.. nae bunnyming.. kamu memang sangat ceria.. manis sekali~ ingin rasanya aku membawamu ke hotel sekarang lalu kita –BUG! Ah, ini bukan Rate +21 . sayang sekali..

" eh? Membawa apa Minnie-ah?" jawabku pura-pura sedikit kagum? Hmm.. bisa dikatakan seperti itu sih. Karena Minnie adalah orang yang sangat ceria sekaligus cengeng. Ya, kalian tidak salah baca. CENGENG! Jika kita tidak berminat pada hobi/kegiatannya sekalipun, dia bisa menitikkan air mata. Apa yang dipikir nae bunnyming coba sampai dia mau bersusah-susah ngeluarin air mata Cuma gegara gitu? Ah_.. jinjja_!

" taraaaa~! "

Minnie mengeluarkan sebuah buku sketsa berukuran besar dan menjulurkannya padaku. Ku ambil buku sketsa itu dan membuka isinya.

" AMPUN! " teriakku kaget karena melihat isi nya. Apa itu? Buku sketsa berukuran besar yang kertasnya berbahan bagus dan cocok dipakai untuk menggambar desain-desain apa sajalah itu malah ia dengan tanda tangan seorang badut? BADUT?

Dengan cepat kulempar buku sketsa itu dengan kesal kea rah lantai. Sungguh. Gemas sekali aku dengan makhluk manis-unyu unyu di hadapanku ini yang tengah kaget karena melihat perilaku ku.

" … -hiks "

Eh? Suara tangisan ini?

" hiks –Kyu-Kyunnie.. "

Gawat..

" ah, nae bunnyming~ maafkan aku ne? aku tidak sengaja melempar –membanting- buku itu karena tanganku kepeleset.." ucapku berbohong. Tentu saja agar ia berhenti menangis.

" jeongmal? Kyunnie tidak sedang berbohong dengan Minnie –hiks? " tanyanya sambil memiringkan mukanya sedikit.

Aku mengangguk mantap. Ya… sekali-sekali berbohong untuk kebaikan itu indah juga kan?

Kulihat Minnie ku akhirnya menghapus air matanya dan mengambil buku yang sempat ku lempar tadi. Perasaan tidak enak langsung menggeluti hatiku.

_Yaa… apa itu menggeluti? Aku pun tak tau. Sudahlah.._

"uhm.. Minnie-ah, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita pergi ke Lotte World? " ajakku sambil memegangi leher belakangku. Canggung mungkin?

" ung? Wae? Kenapa tiba-tiba begitu? " tanyanya bingung. Nadanya menyiratkan kalau ia menolak ajakan tersebut. Oh, apa dia ingat kalau aku sangat hemat uang? Sehingga pergi saja biasanya ke taman-taman dekat apartemenku. Karena disana banyak anak kecilnya dan Minnie senang memperhatikan anak-anak kecil itu. Kurang kerjaan memang. Tapi itulah Minnie-ku. Kurang kerjaan banget!

" apa kau tak mau? " tanyaku sok mau nangis. Padahal sebenarnya aku sedang ber 'yes-yes'ria didalam hati. Bagaimana bisa Minnie-ku sangat perhatian pada uangku? :D

" mau sih.."

_Eh…?_

_._

_._

" Kyunnie! Kyunnie! Ada pameran binatang piaraan! " ucapnya senang.

Ya, aku tau sejak dulu nae bunnyming sangat menyukai anjing dan kucing. Aku pun mengambil anjing tersebut dan mendekatkannya ke Minnie.

"uh.." Minnie menyiratkan nada ketakutan saat melihatku mendekatinya.

Hng? Wae? Bukankah anjing adalah binatang kesukaannya? Kudekati Minnie terus sampai akhirnya kita hanya berjarak 8 cm. saat aku ingin mendekatinya lagi…

"cukup! Ja –jangan maju lebih dari ini! Mi –minnie.. Minnie takut, Kyunnie..~" ucapnya hampir menangis. Matanya sudah mulai mengeluarkan butiran-butiran Kristal bening yang akan melunturkan make up nya.

" bu –bukannya kamu suka anjing Minnie-ah? " tanyaku kaget. Bagaimana tak kaget? Katanya dia suka sekali dengan anjing. Tetapi takut untuk menyentiuh anjing?

" tapi Minnie sangat takut~! " ucapnya agak membentak. Aku tau sekarang… Minnie benar-benar ketakutan.

Dari peristiwa anjing-anjingan ini, aku bisa mengambil kesimpulan..

' _Minnie paling suka anjing sekaligus paling takut dengan anjing.. '_

Tak ber lama-lama, langsung kuturunkan anjing itu dan mengajak Minnie pergi ke tempat lain. Kami melihat badut. Gawat.. ini dia pengganggu acara kencan kami. Kenapa setiap aku dan Minnie kencan selalu ada badut sih?

" pwaw pwaw~ lucunyaaa~" teriakan kecilnya terdengar jelas ditelingaku. 'apa dia mau meminta tanda tangan badut itu?' batin ku. Kulirik kanan-kiri, atas dan bawah. Sampai ekor mataku melihat tanganku yang sedang menggenggam udara kosong.

_Eh?_

" MWOH? " teriakku dengan ekspresi yang sangar.

Bagaimana tidak sangar? Orang Sungmin yang sedari tadi kugenggam –tangannya- sekarang sudah hilang! Oh, Sungmin! Sungguh! Dimanakah dirimu, nak? #lho?

Takut, panik, dan kesal bercampur dengan sempurnanya di benakku. Aku bingung. Bagaimana jika Sungmin ku hilang diculik _ahjussi ahjussi_ nakal dan menggrepe-grepe nya? Bagaimana jika _ahjussi_ itu melakukan hal tak senonoh pada Sungmin ku? Bagaimana jika nantinya Sungmin ku hamil diluar nikah karena di _'iya iya'_ in _ahjussi ahjussi_? Bagaimana? BAGAIMA –?

" kyunnie~! " 'oh! Itu Sungmin ku! :D ' batinku senang. Bagaimana tidak? Sungmin, yang tergolong terlalu polos –bodoh mungkin? Berhasil kembali ke sisiku tanpa rusak(?) sedikit pun! :D

" kau dari mana saja ming?" tanyaku sok tenang. Padahal jelas-jelas tadi aku takut gregetan.

" minta tanda tangan badut yang disana~ " jawabnya sangat senang sambil menunjuk badut yang ada di seberang jalan.

' _Mwo? Aku ditinggal Cuma gegara badut?_ ' aku kaget.

" kita pulang saja yuk.. " ajakku.

" ung.." Sungmin mengangguk tanda setuju. Bisa kulihat raut wajahnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi cemberut. Oh.. kemanakah senyuman manismu itu sayang~?

_Brrrrmmmmm…_

Aku terus fokus pada jalanan yang berada didepanku. Untuk sementara ini, tak kutolehkan sedikitpun mataku ke arah Sungmin. Apa kalian bertanya kenapa? Apa kalian mau melihatku tertabrak untuk yang kedua kalinya?

**15 menit kemudian..**

" Minnie-ah, wae? "

" kenapa apanya Kyunnie~?"

tanyanya imut. Tak lupa ia mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya yang sekarang membulat sempurna dengan imut. Ekspresi imutnya membuat birahi ku naik.

" kau marah? "

" tidak."

" sungguh?"

" be.. –tidak. "

" kau kenapa, nae _bunnyming_? "

" Minnie masih mau main.. " ucapnya makin imut. Tak lupa suaranya yang kini beringsut mengecil tetapi masih bisa terdengar olehku.

_Sudah kuduga.._

" lain kali saja ya Minnie-ah.. Kyunnie capek.. "

" sungguh?"

" iya.. "

" janji? " mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya yang terbilang mungil.

Ku angkat tanganku dan kutuntun jari kelingkingku ke jari kelingking Minnie untuk berjanji. Kalian tau lah model jari yang bagaimana..

" janji." ucapku mantap.

" baiklah. Bye bye Kyunnie~ Jaljayo..~ " katanya sambil tersenyum manis. Sangat manis. Disertaio dengan semburat-semburat merah yang mulai tampak di kedua pipi mulus nan kenyalnya itu.

" jaljayo, nae bunnyming.." **jawabku**.

_CUP_

Dan Minnie menutup pintu apartemennya. Tentu saja setelah ia mengecup kilas pipi tirusku tadi.

.

**Kyuhyun's apartemen**

' _BLAM'_ pintu apartemenku tertutup.

' haahhh..' aku menghelakan nafas. Hari ini sangat melelahkan. Aku pun mulai berfantasi ria. Mulai dari mengingat awal kali kami bertemu, postur tubuh Minnie yang memang meningkatkan birahi, dan lain-lain.

Yeoja mungil berisi yang mengaku sangat menyukai anjing tetapi paling takut dengan anjing, lebih kearah 'clown fanatic' dibanding apapun, hobi nangis dan sangat menggemaskan. Itulah _**YEOJACHINGU**_ ku. :D

**END**

Note :: benar-benar melelahkan. Membuat fiction segini ternyata bikin otak penat!

Wanna know about my contact?

**Twitter **:: danhobak98

**Wanna to read and review? :D**

**Gomawo~ ^^**


End file.
